


sock is a little shit

by readaholicgirl



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Prompt Fill, sock doing his job and messing with jonathan, sock strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone gave me a prompt to write: "You should do a fic wherever sock starts stripping in class in front of jonathan as a torture type method to fuck with him and jonathan gets super uncomfortable/aroused. I've heard people talk about this a lot but never saw a fic of it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sock is a little shit

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have this saved under this title in my w2h fanfics files

The soft humming of Careless Whisper should have been a warning to Jonathan Combs that his annoying demon was planning something. However, the apathetic teen ignored Sock as he tried to concentrate on class. His teacher was lecturing about a subject that was going to be on their test next week. He needed to pay attention since he needed to pass if he wanted to keep his grade up.

Sock slowly floated into his line of vision and while still humming, he slowly untied his red scarf, pulling it off his left shoulder, before draping it around the blond teen. The phantom red scarf didn’t stay on Jonathan’s shoulders and the bored annoyed look Jonathan shot Sock was warning enough. Too bad Sock had no intention of heeding said warning. Licking his pale pink lips, Sock continued humming louder as he crossed his arms and pulled his brown sweater vest off and whirling it over his head tossing it across the room.

Jonathan’s blue eyes briefly followed the ghostly vest’s direction before ignoring Sock trying to concentrate on his teacher’s boring—but vital—lecture. A small spike of unease slid down Jonathan’s back when Sock exhaled next to his left ear. _Don’t give him attention, don’t give him the attention_ , he chanted in his head. Feeling an icy tingle on his neck that indicated Sock’s passing his body he pulled back and removed his blue t-shirt.

“Hey hot stuff, see something you like?” Sock teased biting his lip in what he tried looking coy. The humming continued though thankfully—or maybe not—Sock had changed his song to Let’s Get It On.

A look of horror split over Jonathan’s face for a moment before he schooled it reminding himself that he was in class where no one but himself could see what Sock was doing. The invisible demon grinned and went under his purple skirt and unbutton his jeans and pulled his zipper down to a growing uncomfortable blond teen. Jonathan squirmed in his seat when against his better judgement saw those slim jeans push down Sock’s legs and bunching up by his army boots.

A slight pink tint spread across Jonathan’s face as he looked away shuffling in his seat not finding a position comfortable. Those brown boots were kicked off and his jeans shucked off his ankles. Jonathan tried to concentrate to what his teacher was saying instead of his insane demon companion and failing. The teacher’s voice was getting warped and drowned out by his beating heart crowding in his ears.

 _Keep it together_ , Jonathan mumbled as he gripped his pencil in his hand, _Sock is just…I don’t even know what he’s doing_. The teen made the mistake to glance back over to Sock who had grabbed the end of his knee high socks and rolled the right one down slowly before tossing it aside and doing the same thing with the left. Through all of this those green eyes stayed glued to a petrified blue as Jonathan swallowed hard still squirming in his seat. Giving a predator grin, Sock, still humming, crawled on his hands and knees over to Jonathan.

Sock leaned on Jonathan’s desk invading personal space to breathe out into lips that parted as Jonathan’s blue eyes dilated. With a shaky breath out, Jonathan blinked slowly up at Sock’s mesmerizing green eyes seeing the small flecks of gold in them and just when he didn’t think he could handle the suspended air around them Jonathan closed his eyes and surrendered.

The ring from the bell snapped him back to reality and looked around. Sock was nowhere to be found. The sound of Sock giggling could be heard fading. Jonathan, now feeling humiliated and aroused, began to shove his belongings into his black messenger bag before pulling it over the front of his jeans trying to hide the bulge still there.

Jonathan seethed because of the demon’s stunt he had missed the lecture. “ _I’m gonna fucking_ kill _him_.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on tumblr and give me a prompt. I might take a while to write it or if I can't I'll still post it to see if another fan will write it :)


End file.
